1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mixing control apparatus that is well adaptable for adjusting a sound signal in a concert.
2. Description of the Related Arts
On an operation panel of a mixer used in a concert, a section collectively including a fader, a knob, a switch, and other components for adjusting a sound signal of a certain one channel is referred to as a “channel strip”. JP-A-7-193389 discloses a technique in which displays (touch panels), each corresponding to each channel strip, are arranged at the rear side in order to display and set parameters involved with the respective channels. A configuration of a general mixer is described in, for example, “DM2000 Manual” published by Yamaha Corporation on February, 2002.
A mixer used in a concert is mostly arranged on audience seats of a concert hall. When the size of the mixer is increased, the number of the audience seats is decreased. Therefore, a demand for downsizing the mixer has been increased. The mixer disclosed in JP-A-7-193389 has a problem that, when the number of the channel strips is increased, the width of the mixer is increased to occupy the increased number of audience seats. Since the width of the mixer is increased, it is inconvenient to carry or install the mixer, and further, a user has to move in the lateral direction during the operation of the mixer. The mixer disclosed in JP-A-7-193389 has a problem that, when the number of the channel strips is increased, the number of the displays (or area) is increased with the increase in the channel strips, which raises a cost for the mixer. When the display is downsized, the positional correspondence relationship between the channel strips and the displays cannot be secured, which causes a troublesome operation.